Roxas
Roxas, The Enigma About Roxas ACQUIRE:a song you havent heard a book you know nothing about a dog that isnt yours a painting you dont appreciate a subject you know nothing about a god you dont believe in a philosophy you dont understand an internet browser you dont use a word you cant define a gesture you cant perform an opinion you cant comprehend epinephrine plutonium 297 awesometasticnosityismnessesqueity........ And obliterate them together in a supercollider and youve created an amalgam that begins to mimic the confusion/perturbation/LAWLZINESS/ tendency-to-scream-LIES!!!!!-occity/enigma that roxas is.... in fact the only known information known about him is on a night in mid-february in 1990, a 747 airliner was built on an indian graveyard, and .... HOLD ON!!!!, i require sustinence, im'na go make a sandwich --leaves and continues talking-- --5 minutes of dim murmers pass-- --returns with a rueben*-- ..........and that is why barret .50 cal cannot be fired next to meese(plural of moose) in an orphanage. aside from the rather awesome psuedo-backstory of roxas(see above), roxas is a staff council member on DBI, a moderate frequenter of the server, and all around a good player who inspires a bit more fun in the game with his random interjections of pure PWNZ/LAWLS/?/ potentially being one of the most random players on the game in its entirety, roxas is known for his avatar looking like, suprisingly, ROXAS!!!!(), and for his general ability to progress into any strand of conversation that exists and make it more ........well, more something....... Note.....Due to his interjective abilities, roxas is well beyond the definition of amicable/belligerent and can be considered a class of converse all on his own, as such, its very difficut to be bored.....end note *Roxas has a tendency to randomly fire projectiles at players who have failed to disengage their PvP, with the reasoning that "they shouldnt have had their pvp on", alternatively he also likes to explain the definition of Pwnage(the definition varying from time to time) in place of thisor combine his homicidal tendencies with musings about an anecdote or some otherwise spontaenous device(i.e, "he should have had a V8") *on at least one occasion, roxas has switched to a rather feminine icon and name and exhibited behaviour stereotypical of such in an attempt to drive players insane, it worked quite well *on at least one occasion roxas reslved to act utterly inebriated and sing karoake(primarily brittany spears) over emote in an attempt to drive players insane, it also worked quite well *roxas generally occupies the square to the immediate left of sol when he is in his admin spot, but is rumored to have a "secret spot", the location of which can never be speculated upon, even if such was attempted *roxas was brought into DBI by sol, and has been playing for at least one and a half years *roxas is not fond of waffles as he does not eat breakfast and thus has little to no taste of other such confectionaries:he has not eaten a muffin in years though he has no qualms about talking to one for a few hours *roxas has a tendency to scream LIES! or TRUTH! upon occasion when a fact is mentioned in ooc, regardless of whether it indeed one or the other, or neither yes , folks, because of roxas, facts can now be veritably ambiguous Mathematical facts concerning roxas *The half-life of roxas is Ln(e)^(inf+π) *Roxas's λ is 1/c-4^(1/2), making V = the speed of light + 2 *Roxas's blood type is 5 *Roxas CAN divide by 0(these math references doing anything for ya..........okay, ill stop....*feels defeated*) ---Zeidricht